


【宇植ABO】陆会长的五十道阴影

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fifty Shades of Grey Parody, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Relationships: Seo In-Woo/Yook Dong-sik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 14





	【宇植ABO】陆会长的五十道阴影

一、

“他的眼睛里满是玩味，托着长杆猎枪的手丝毫没有发抖，一声枪响，麦秸秆中奔跑的强壮alpha的小腿从膝盖窝处断裂开来，男人凭惯性还向前扑腾了几步，随后带着茫然地表情跌落翻滚了好几圈，断腿处鲜红的肌肉和白花花的骨头在阳光下反光，alpha奋力伸出手向前爬动，血液和烧灼的烂肉在身后蜿蜒……”

打字的手停顿了片刻，随后光标回到这一段的第一行，光标持续在“满是”两个字前闪烁了很久，终于“满-是-玩-味” 被一个个删掉——

“他的眼睛里盛满空洞，既不倒影天空，也不——”

“叮当啷——叮当啷——”打字的人身体猛地一震，恍如初醒般，看向桌面上正制造噪音的手机，深吸了一口气，似是埋怨自己未能及时屏蔽一切骚扰物。

他看了看来电显示：沈宝静，毫不犹豫地滑了拒绝，十指又落回到键盘上。但在他摁下任何一个键之前，手机又再度响起来，他盯着屏幕，眉头皱起，非常不情愿地，拿起滑向了接听。

“仁宇！谢天谢地——咳咳咳！”那边响起一个年轻女子的声音，又马上被一连串咳嗽打断，徐仁宇把电话拿远了些捏了捏山根，“咳咳，我、我不想再这个关键时刻打扰你，特别是你昨晚还没有回来，但……咳咳，正因为你没回来，所以我不得不……”

“你有什么事情直接说。”徐仁宇的声音很冷淡，点击缩小了文档界面，打开新闻社网页的犯罪专栏漫无目的地浏览着。

沈宝静是与他同读新闻专业的大学同级生，两人在校实践经历都同样优秀，毕业同年就双双进入了首尔最大的新闻社，不过与擅长人物专访的沈宝静相比，徐仁宇擅长的并令他声名大噪的是犯罪新闻。他以毫不避讳血腥细节和精准的犯罪心理刻画著称，虽然不断有业内人士批评其哗众取宠，但偏偏读者十分买账。

人们追逐着文字间的鲜血，以此来宣泄文明外皮下无法述之于口的欲望。大众享受着处于安适的环境欣赏他人的暴行与死亡，这既给了他们凌驾不可知的优越感，又给了他们危险不远的战栗感。徐仁宇读着网站上的文章反馈，嘴角划过一丝轻蔑的笑容。

“……所以，这次真的需要好好拜托你了！”

“这和我无关。”徐仁宇近乎冷酷地回复，开什么玩笑，采访陆共和国集团新任会长？今天下午？他抬手看了看表：11:12am。

“求你了，我所有问题已经拟好了你只要当面问出来录音回答就可以……咳咳，还有……同样的问题也事先发给陆会长的私人秘书了，他会有所准备的。”电话里传来的声音有些失真，不过这也不能掩盖沈宝静声音里的哀求。

越拖越长的电话让徐仁宇开始不耐烦起来，正想找个借口挂掉，那边很快就加上了砝码。

“咳咳咳……如果你愿意帮我这次，我会和部长争取专访杀人魔‘精致者’的机会，并且把他让给你。”

徐仁宇滑动鼠标的手停住了。

“他的案件你不是一直在跟进吗？这次他终于落网，咳——你也很想给系列报道写下一个结尾吧……”

“时间地点，采访提纲发我邮箱。”这次徐仁宇的回复干脆利落。

“采访问题和详细信息这通电话前就已经在你收件箱了。”沈宝静赶在声线透露出过多得意之前就挂了电话。她向已拨电话列表上面滑了滑，徐仁宇名字前还有五六个之多，她叹了口气，若不是穷途末路，她也绝不会选择徐仁宇去求助。虽然两人同窗多年，毕业后又因相同的新闻社和同为alpha的方便在一起租房，但是和徐仁宇同行她却从未感到一丝亲近。事实上，她怀疑徐仁宇身边有人真正和他亲近过。

徐仁宇提前出发却还是遭遇了堵车，他烦躁地摩挲着方向盘，手机在副驾驶座上震动着亮起，总编辑的名字闪现在屏幕上，不用想就是这周的催稿，他没有接，不过想起手里这篇进行到一半的文章，心里又是加倍的焦躁。突然专访“精致者”的机会也不那么诱人了。

不过是一个自以为是的自恋狂，他的手法、动机，早在第二次作案时就无比透明，像个意图向全天下炫耀的小学生，期望得到喽啰的崇拜，凶杀在他那里没有深层次的意义，只不过是一片片亮闪闪的装饰，被他骄傲地贴在身上展示罢了。或许他对自己的认知，还没有徐仁宇这个观察者更准确。

但这个人不一样。

徐仁宇无意识地摸着嘴唇。作案过程中充斥着暴虐的发泄意味，而整个案发现场又显示出小心谨慎的清理痕迹……就仿佛……是人格分裂一般……受害者残骸被仔细处理并隐藏，对，这刚刚是警方发现的第一起案件而已，但凭这娴熟的手法和步骤，徐仁宇可以肯定这个人不是第一次杀人，但其他尸首，可能永远都不会被找到……

“滴！滴——！”

身后的车几声鸣笛将徐仁宇的思绪猛地拉了回来，他冷冷地瞟了眼后视镜，移动了车子。

在公共停车场转了两圈还没有找到停车位让徐仁宇的怒火更加攀升，他放弃了一篇值得认真雕琢的璞玉来采访一个年轻有钱的寄生虫。他希望他在踏入办公室前就变成一具血流满地的尸体，这样他采访的兴趣还会更大些。

陆共和国的新大楼是去年刚建成投入使用的，新大楼采用了现代化的设计风格，全玻璃的外墙，利刃般的造型，三十六层直入云霄，与上一任老陆会长的白砖传统风格十分迥异，纵然也有人质疑新大楼的风格与一个食品集团的契合度，但不得不说这也匹配了陆共和国不断扩张的野心。

他在大厅报了自己的新闻社与名字，立刻有一位女士从高楼层下来礼貌地带他向上去。

“是徐仁宇先生吗？”在寂静的电梯中，那位职员突然发话。

“唔？”

“突然得知记者换人了还有点担心呢，原来是有名的徐先生。”她半转过身，露出一抹得体的欢迎笑容。

“你认识我？”

“当然，陆共和国订阅中央新闻报刊有很久了，徐先生的犯罪专栏是很多人的最爱。听说这次抓捕到‘精致者’杀人魔，也有徐先生对犯人心理推测的帮忙呢。”

徐仁宇随意客气了几句，视线俯瞰过电梯门的单向玻璃，脚下密密麻麻团聚着白色的办公桌椅，西装革履的人在其中忙碌地穿梭，一个庞大的商业运转机器，带着精美高贵的面具以掩盖其生产线上屠宰和肢解的肮脏本质，即使他身着笔挺的西装，依然自觉与它虚伪的外壳格格不入，多可笑，他想，如此格格不入的地方竟会有不止一个人知道我，就好像我们之间真正存在交集一般。

被认出的经历不知怎的让他有些不快，他把这归咎于双方信息不对等的结果，沈宝静给他的资料少得可怜，他仅仅知道即将见面的陆共和国集团会长名叫陆东植，刚刚大学毕业就被提前内退的老爸委以重任，与强势蛮横的alpha父亲不同，陆东植只是个普通的beta，他下面倒还有个同父异母的alpha弟弟，只可惜八年前因为意外摔坏了脑子，由此一来陆共和国的继承人选项就只剩下了陆东植一人。在他接管陆共和国之前，陆东植几乎没有在媒体上现身过，所以外界对他的了解少之又少，陆共和国这大半年的动向也成了八方焦点，但陆东植一直干得平平静静，没有丝毫波动，叫一群嗷嗷待哺的评论家无从下嘴。

有什么好猜测的？徐仁宇将文件夹放在一边沉默地嗤笑了一声，以陆共和国的体量，按部就班地跟着董事会的意见走，等着在家收钱就好，不过又是一个安安稳稳混日子的富二代，毫无悬念。

沈宝静撰写的采访提纲里都是一些非常基础的问题，不过对于初次接受媒体专访的陆会长来说是足够了。徐仁宇开始在会议室的等待中感到无聊，资料中没有陆东植的照片，而为了使这个采访还保留那么一丝趣味性，他没花费功夫去搜索。

他又喝了一口秘书倒给他的那杯冰水，喝完这一口才发现杯子已经见底，他正要开始严肃思考自行离开是否会造成新闻社名誉损失时，半透明的磨砂玻璃门外传来一阵高跟鞋声响，伴随着说话声，徐仁宇还未转身，门就被推开了，一个陌生的小秘书风风火火地走了进来，一进门就弯腰去收拾茶几上那一沓报刊同时说着话：“真抱歉！会长被先前的会议耽误了，这就来了！”她话音还没落后面就传来一声闷闷的痛呼声，她惊讶地抱着杂物转过头，这才发现身后跟着的人被她甩上的门打了个正着。

那倒霉人捂住下半张脸，痛得眼泪都溢满了眼眶，佝偻着上半身摇晃着走进来。徐仁宇下意识站起来将离门最近的这个位置让给他，那人带着浓浓的鼻音小声说了句谢谢坐了下去，再一看小秘书，对方却是一脸吓傻了的表情，徐仁宇没办法，只得礼貌性地开口问道：“还好吗？”

那人放下手掌，鼻根到上嘴唇的位置红了一大片，他哭丧着脸抹了抹眼睛点点头，抹出来的泪痕把前额一簇簇小卷毛扒拉得乱七八糟，徐仁宇看不下去，抽了一张纸巾递给他，这时愣住的小秘书才回神，结结巴巴地说：“对……对不起！对不起，会长！我没有注意到……！”

会长？？？

徐仁宇伸出的手顿在空中，那个年轻人伸手去接，拽了一下没有拽动，又拽了一下，那片薄薄的纸巾刺啦一下在空中断成两节，他先是冲徐仁宇尴尬地笑笑，又转头安慰着小秘书没关系。

最初的惊讶过去，徐仁宇狐疑地打量着眼前的人，品味糟糕的乱卷发，带着讨好意味的笑容，本来就矮，还弓着肩膀，还有那一身看起来比自己的还皱上几分的西装……

陆东植现在坐在茶几的卡座里，而徐仁宇坐在不远处的高脚凳上，那居高临下的视线X射线般把他从头到脚扫射了一遍，他带着自认为友好的微笑抬头想问好，却被对方那面无表情冷漠吓得一缩脖子，还好小秘书不负众望地担负起了开场白：“啊，会长，这就是今天来进行专访的中央新闻社的记者，沈……”

“徐仁宇。”不客气地打断了小秘书久未更新的介绍信息，徐仁宇扯出一丝笑伸出手，“陆会长，幸会。”

“啊，陆东植就好。”对面的人连忙放下纸巾伸出双手去握。手掌被陌生的体温完全包裹的感觉让徐仁宇笑容一僵，他不动声色地将手抽出，擦过对方手腕时一个硬硬的纸壳一般的触感刮过手背，他下意识低头去看，可对方也已经收回了双手。

“真是没想到会换成徐记者来，我以为徐记者只审问罪犯呢。”陆东植仰头看他，那笑容看不出一点客气或精明的味道，倒像一只憨憨的小狗，就差没吐个舌头了。

徐仁宇挑起了眉毛，“看来本人的文字有幸被陆会长读到过，有人说我们欣赏文学中的罪恶，是反映了我们无法在社会中实现的内心欲望。从这一点来说，人人都是罪犯，只不过区分将来时和现在时。”

“那您会把每一个初次见面的人看作是潜在罪犯吗？”

“不如说我不愿去抹杀任何一个人的人性无穷可能性。”

“那么，想象一个第一印象唯唯诺诺的上班族举起斧头大开杀戒的画面，会令您直觉感到矛盾吗？”

徐仁宇凝视着年轻的会长，那个傻傻的笑容不知道从什么时候起从他脸上消失了，他现在依然是在微笑着的，不过这个笑看起来更礼节性也更得体，但毫无原因的，徐仁宇却觉得两人更熟悉了一步。

小秘书已经离开了，徐仁宇摆出一抹笑容，状似随意地摊开了一旁的文件夹，“不好意思，今日的记者身份可是在下，这么一直被询问，总感觉失去了专业性呢。”

他大致一扫，白纸上打印的那些浅显又简单的问题让他心里窝火，索性把纸张丢到一旁，“不如我来问您一个大众目前都很好奇的问题吧，前会长如此匆忙地将集团托付给你是出于什么原因呢？”

陆东植双手交叠在桌面上，看上去非常放松，“没有什么特别的原因，不过是父亲劳苦多年，想早日退休享享清闲。”

“如此突然？陆老事先没有给媒体任何预告呢。”

“是，我们一家都不太习惯与媒体打交道。”

“陆会长是非常注重隐私的人。”

“当然。”

“那这次一反常态接受媒体采访是因为什么呢？”

“很多问题与其让外界猜测，不如直接自己给出答案。”

“很多问题？譬如？陆会长现在有和谁在交往吗？”

两人间的节奏越来越快，这个问题一抛出仿佛飞速下坡自行车链条里卡了一块石子，瞬间僵死在原地。

徐仁宇后背有些微微发热，看到陆东植微微张开却暂时沉默的嘴巴居然有种幼稚的获胜感，末了陆东植摇了摇头，而徐仁宇下一个问题完全没有经过任何思考：“那么陆会长有理想的类型吗？是偏爱A，O，还是B？”

陆东植咽了口唾沫，而记者的视线仿佛就锁死在他上下滚动的喉结上，带来一股向上灼烧的热气，他忽然不愿意再与他对视，于是低下了头。

“我……不清楚。”

“那过去交往对象的类型呢？”记者不知何时又坐近了一些，现在他十分失礼地斜坐在他面前的茶几上，膝盖几乎要碰到他的，他又咽了口唾沫，嗓子忽然干涩到险些咳嗽出来，他该叫停了，斥责这个人并结束这场采访，但他却觉得，有些事情将要发生，而他不能也不愿阻止。

“我……”陆东植清了清嗓子，“我觉得这不是大众好奇的问题。”

“不准确。”徐仁宇吐出的词语简洁的近似冷酷。“现在这栋楼里，任何一个性征的人，都宁愿去一条命也想知道陆会长的类型呢。”他像一条蛇般迂回前行，被抓住手腕的瞬间陆东植甚至没有警觉起来，直到手腕并没有传来该有的体温，和对方了然的叹息，他才突然回神，一把将手抽回去。

徐仁宇摩擦着指尖，那里还残留着冷硬的质感，如果他没有偶然研究过性激素前沿科学，或许认不出这种质感，很明显，那是信息素阻绝贴，是第一类无需内服仅外用即可屏蔽99%信息素因子的产品，且没有副作用，目前的缺陷是触感无法做到和皮肤相似，自然，富家子弟会用得起这些玩意。

“你……你怎么敢！”陆东植握住被袭击的手腕，脑子里乱成一锅粥，不仅被人发现了，而且这个人还是个记者！

“抱歉。”徐仁宇甚至都没有看向陆东植，依然盯着自己的指尖，在陆东植看来毫无歉意，“我只是……”徐仁宇终于放下了手，那双漆黑无光的眼瞳一眨不眨地盯着陆东植的脸庞，“……太想和东植亲近起来了。”

这人！是不是有精神病？还有，自己什么时候允许他叫“东植”了？上一句还是“陆会长”吧？

陆东植紧张地盯着他的一举一动，开口问道：“你想怎么样？”

“前会长这么着急就把这个位子交给你就更让人奇怪了。”对方却突然调转了话题，低头看自己的指甲，好像真是百思不得其解的样子。“是晚年不顺吧，最终也没得到他理想中的继承人。”

陆东植脸色一下子就黑了下来，“怎么？你是觉得以我的性征，应付不了陆共和国这样的集团？你要打算拿这个做个大新闻吗，徐记者？”

“不，”徐仁宇一边说，一边仔细观察着他的神情，“我只是觉得，出于你良善的本性……”

“我厌恶你仅靠记录在案的文字就得出的结论。”

陆东植打断了他的话，还用上了“厌恶”这样一个情感强烈的词，徐仁宇非但没有被冒犯到，反而露出了自己都没曾察觉的笑容。“可我的工作就是文字的使用者，文字难道不是定义了我们，并且，从某一程度来说创造了过去的东西吗？”

“所以文字已经毁了人类。至少它教导你否定人们自身中凶残的本质，以性征为模具把人塑造为羔羊和老虎，而忘记羔羊本身也是罪犯的先决条件。”开头的论断被反扔回来，徐仁宇眯起眼睛，他感到心脏有种麻痒的燃烧错觉，他承认直接揭穿陆东植的秘密是莽撞的举动，对陆东植来说更是无耻的举动，但这是一种强迫似的冲动，他无法遏制。

“你知道布莱克那些，关于老虎和羔羊的诗吗？”他轻声问。

陆东植没有肯定也没有否定，只是一眨不眨地盯着他。

“神创造了老虎和羔羊，羔羊代表良善，老虎代表凶残，这两部分完美着彼此，不可或缺，活在杀戮中的老虎，吞噬了羔羊，只因这是它全部所知道的事情。”

陆东植微微歪了歪脑袋，那个天真傻气的毛头小伙的影子在他身上闪现了一瞬，而后他出声，声音低哑：

“所以自我标榜为老虎的您，会觉得吞噬我是你直觉认知的一部分吗？”

他的脸庞很干净，皮肤白皙，他的表情明明不带一丝笑意，但徐仁宇总觉得他的话音里丝丝缕缕渗的都是笑，那让他很不自在，他读不出这种笑是赞许还是轻蔑，可是那只在他心里挠痒的爪子又出现了。

他想要他。

这个念头一旦被承认便势如破竹，顶穿心肺，那股麻痒的感觉变成了灼烧般、撕裂般、嘶鸣般的疼痛。

徐仁宇凑过去吻了他。


End file.
